


That Blink

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remix of disapparater's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/982331">Nicknames and In-Jokes</a> from Draco's point of view, and includes dialogue from the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Blink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disapparater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nicknames and In-Jokes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982331) by [disapparater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/disapparater). 



> I'm sorry this is so late and so short. I offered to pinch-hit, and then life got busy. Thanks to the mods for putting up with my tardiness. Disapparater, I ADORED your fic and hope you enjoy Draco's POV at least a little.

A smirk tugged on the corners of Draco Malfoy’s lips as the door to the pub opened. He didn’t need to look up from the latest edition of _Seeker Weekly_ to know that it was Potter who had just stepped in. Out of his peripheral vision he saw a mop of raven black hair—shorter and just a wee bit neater than usual. Potter must have made a trip to Curl Up  & Dye to try his luck with Pansy first, just as Draco had predicted he would. 

“Potter,” he said with impressive nonchalance. He had practiced for nearly an hour just that morning. 

Potter’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second; he must have expected to catch Draco by surprise. But Gryffindors just didn’t do subtlety very well at all. Draco had been onto him from the moment he had bidden Ron farewell one Friday evening a few weeks ago. _“See you on Monday, Weasely!”_ he’d said, and Potter had _blinked_. Draco knew that blink all too well—the one with the slightly furrowed brow. It meant Potter had a sudden deep thought or realization, the kind he was sure to follow up on. 

Since Draco was no stranger to being on Potter’s radar (and to be fair, he’d done his own share of stalking him back at Hogwarts up until sixth year) he knew Potter wouldn’t quit until he got to the bottom of it. Whatever _it_ was.

Potter approached hesitantly, but didn’t return the greeting. In turn, Draco raised a quizzical brow. 

“I just wanted to ask you a quick question,” Potter said at last, his tone too casual to sound natural. There was that famous lack of subtlety again.

“Okay, Potter. What's your question?” Draco asked with genuine interest. He had done a lot of observation and thinking regarding Potter’s behavior these past few weeks, and he thought he had a good idea of his driving motive. Now he was about to learn if he’d drawn the correct conclusion. 

“Why do you call Ron 'Weasely'?” Potter asked in that same, overly casual tone.

Draco smiled, a smile that hopefully didn’t betray the sudden nervous fluttering in his belly. He had been right: Potter was jealous. What remained to be seen, however, was if Potter knew exactly what (or whom) he was jealous of.

“Why don't you ask Ron?” he asked, already knowing the answer: Potter did, and Ron wouldn’t tell him. Ron wouldn’t voluntarily tell anyone.

Draco narrowed his eyes, feigning ignorant curiosity. “Why do you want to know, anyway? It's a simple and friendly in-joke between workmates, what makes you care? Surely you and Ron have thousands. I've never asked him about the nonsense he often goes on about.” Then he changed his expression to one of sudden realization. “Are you jealous, Potter?”

Draco could hardly keep a straight face. He was having way too much fun with this, and the sudden reddening of Potter’s cheeks wasn’t helping one bit. “I can assure you I'm not stealing your best friend. No, that's not it. You can't be jealous of me becoming chummy with your bestie; outside of work you two might as well be joined at the hip, and every third sentence Ron utters is 'Harry this' or 'Harry that'.”

Now Draco set the magazine aside and leaned in. He was about to go in for the kill. 

“Are you jealous of Ron being so chummy with me? Do you want to be my friend and have in-jokes with me?” He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively even as his heart hammered wildly in his chest. “Do you want to get close to me?”

Draco wasn’t sure how he expected him to react. A Slytherin would have denied it, even if it was the truth, in an effort to retain his dignity. But Potter was not a Slytherin. Potter looked him bravely in the eyes and nodded. 

_Well, shit._ Draco hadn’t thought things through this far ahead. He was out of clever responses and witty remarks. Needing a moment to digest what had just transpired, he said, “I’ll get us a couple of pints,” and slid gracefully out of his chair.

When he got back to the table, having somewhat regained his composure, Potter was fidgeting and generally looking very uncomfortable. 

“You can still back out, you know,” Draco said, setting two tankards of ale on the table. 

Potter looked up at him through his round spectacles and blinked. _Merlin, his eyes are so very green,_ Draco thought, hoping Potter wouldn’t take the opportunity to flee. 

“No, this is fine. Unless you’d rather not…” Potter trailed off when Draco slid back into his chair, and smiled. Raising his tankard, he said, “Here’s to our, er…friendship.” 

“You could have just accepted my offer first year, you know,” Draco said after taking a sip of his sub-standard ale. 

Potter shook his head. “If I had, our interactions at Hogwarts wouldn’t have been nearly as interesting.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Draco said with a sly smile. Sliding his foot against Potter’s under the table, he added, “I think they could have been much more interesting, if you know what I mean.” He waggled his brows for emphasis, and laughed when Potter nearly choked on his ale, turning red as the light of a Stunner. _How fitting._

“Y-you’re joking, right?” Potter asked once he’d stopped coughing. 

Draco shrugged. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Buy me a couple more pints and you might find out.”

He followed the motion of Potter’s teeth as he bit his lower lip. 

“Would you rather go to that other place?” Potter asked. “You know, the one you said has the best local ale?” 

It was a tempting offer, but Draco wondered if accepting it wouldn’t set them off on the wrong foot. Besides, he wasn’t here for the ale tonight. He shook his head. “Maybe some other time.”

Potter’s smile seemed to light up the room. “Yeah, definitely some other time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The [fic link](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/141490106619) and a [pull quote](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/141506329135) have been cross-posted to **tumblr**. Help us promote the fest by liking and reblogging!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Comments are ♥. If so inclined, leave them here or over on [LiveJournal](http://hd-remix.livejournal.com/99781.html).


End file.
